Insomnia
by RachelTrinity219
Summary: I am starting anew and would like a BETA if you can. This story is going to be a bit odd and maybe brutal. But it is rated M for Mature. This a story about the unknown illness named Insomnia and the effects it has on Yui Hirasawa, the main protagonist of the K-on Anime. Hopelly you enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

Saturday. That same strange girl left the convenience store that was next to my home. She's still wearing the same as always, grey hoodie, light red skirt with black stockings, and a pair of red slippers. I wonder if ever changes clothing at all, I'll ask her about it tommorow.

"I wish she would answer my questions more," Yui stops her pencil at the sentence she finished writing. She looks outside her window and looks at the entrance of the now closed convenience store.

As usual at this time night, she would see the usual people who worked at the store leave and go on with their lifes. This usual observation of Yui was something she from time to time would like to do. She never understood why, but it had to do something with the fact that she thought highly of the people who worked there. It was not like she had interest in working in that kind of work, she was just interested.

An audible sigh came from Yui. she felt as her head was starting to tilt, and her eyes flutter to stay open. At this point, she gave in to this obvious feeling of sleepiness and blopped her head onto her pillow.

_Next Day_

Yui awakes from her slumber with a small gasp for air. As she tries to turn her head, she feels a sudden pain on her neck, which she soon realizes without even looking, was her younger sister arm wrapped around her neck. At this point, she also felt her other arm wrapped around her lower body.

"Again?"

"Hmm..." Ui wakes up and blinks her eyes open, she could feel how hot the lower half of her body was as it was pressed tightly against the other body in the bed. "Oh, sis, am sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no, it's just... am still not used to this Ui, do you understand?" Yui unwraps herself from Ui arms and gets out of bed, as she does this, she notices her sweatpants were nudged down a bit, showing her very cute panda undergarments.

"Ohh, so you wearing those again," Ui giggles "I thought you said you were going to be wearing more 'mature' undergarments, for me remember?"

"Am not anymore," Yui turns around in embarrestment from her sister reaction and lifts her sweatpants up accordingly. "Don't you know when to be sensible, your acting a complete pervert again."

"I don't care," Ui lays on top of where her sister was sleeping and places her head on her pillow.

"So you're going to see if that younger girl as at the park again right?"

In suprise, Yui walks to the bathroom of her room and closes the door in anger. "It's my decision and that's final," She tells her from inside the bathroom.

"Well it's not my problem as long as it doesn't mess with our relationship anymore, am ok with it."

"Shut up! You know this as nothing to do with you and it never will."

"What, your little want to get to together with that weird girl?, I have a lot to do with it, if it weren't for that stupid girl, you and I would have a better relationship."

"Well..." Yui comes out of the bathroom brushing her neck high hair in a vigorious motion. She was wearing her usual normal wardrobe, which was a hard turn off for Ui.

"Get of my bed and make breakfast you stupid waste of a sister."

Ui smiles, "ok," she get's herself of the bed and immediately hugs her older sister from behind. "Good morning kiss," she warns her and kisses her sister on the cheek.

"I love you."

"...Yeah." Yui feels some strong emotions well in her as she grabs her sister hand.

_Afternoon_

Yui grabs the noob of her front door and closes it, the cool air outside was slowly starting to get to her as she started to walk to the sidewalk.

"Thank god my parents bought me clothes for fall," she whispers under her scarf.

As usual her parents car was there but her parents were always busy with "other" things, which they never wanted to talk about with their children.

For Yui, their absense of her life was great thing, because for her, this was a time for her to choose her own decisions and mature from the faults and/or accomplishments of those decisions.

Yui looks at her average size home and waves back goodbye to the girl at the front window of her house.

"Fucking Ui..." she turns to the sidewalk again and puts her hands into her jacket pockets as she slowly walks to her destination, not minding to look at the convenience store even once.


	2. Chapter 2

_Park_

"5pm" Yui looks at the time from her phone and slowly walks over to the bench in the middle of the park.

She was scared to sit on the bench, because she knew it was going to be a real pain in the ass after a while."Wonder where she is, I hope she's ok." She looks down at her phone again and checks the weather on her phone. "I should of done this before I went out-"

"Waiting long?" A shorter girl comes out of nowhere and greets Yui.

Yui notices her and puts the phone away. "Ah-hi Azusa," she lowers her scarf to show her smile at her. "No, I haven't been wating long, if that's what you were asking."

"I was," Azusa smiles back at her.

Yui looks around,"ah, you want to do something, like sit and chat?"

Azusa looks at the bench, "no, sorry but isn't it too cold to be out here, let's go to that place you wanted to go, remember you were all excited about going there." She fixes her bag over her arm and grabs Yui's cold hand.

"Ai," Yui blushes as she feels the warmth of the younger girls hand. "Sure...let's go there," (to where ever the hell I said we were going before.)

_Coffee Shop_

"I don't drink coffee," Azusa says in a annoyed and childish voice.

"I know, but there's a lot of things you can try here." Yui tries to fix her stupid mistake of walking into a Coffee Shop by bribing Azusa with other things. "Here... the menu."

Azusa grabs the menu off of her hands and looks at it with stern eyes. "...Give me this." She shows Yui the thing she wants from the menu and points at it.

Yui eyes widen, "t-that's the most priceist drink in the menu,"

"Well, you are buying right? You are richer than me, am I right?"

"No..." Yui says in a lowered voice, she was starting to feel intimidated, "It's not like I wanted to come in here in the first place."

"You're not going to change the subject as always, you stubborn rich girl." Azusa opens her purse and whips out a necklace, smacking it onto the small table they were sitting on.

"How much did you pay for this?" Azusa wraps the necklace in her hand, "Huh."

"Oh, b-but don't you like that necklace, you told me you were in love with it, the first time I gave it to you." Yui starts to studder in fright.

"Not after I found out it was worth 500$ dollars!"

"W-who told you that?"

"That doesn't matter, when where you going to tell me huh, when I was about to become handicaped?!" Azusa swings the coffee cream and sugar packs off the table and violently grab Yui by her jacket. "Come over here," she yanks a very responsive Yui out of the coffee shop and into a alley between the Coffee Shop and another building. She pushes her against a wall and slaps her on the face.

Yui looks down in shame as she feels tears swell up in her eyes and the pain of the slap sting her cheek, "Azusa..."

Azusa tries to calm herself down, a moment passes as they stood in the cold, motionless.

"I can't believe you Yui, I just can't believe you would lie to me. I thought what we were trying to was special. A relationship in where where both equals, and that none of this stupidity of money or possesions would ever tear us apart."

Yui looks up to meet Azusa's unfazed expression, "It's just that, I wanted you to have the something special from me." She wipes the tears off her cheeks.

Azusa sighs, "but the thing is, you know that I don't care about those kinds of things, and even tho I told you not to, you still do it. Why? Is it because I told you the truth? The truth about my illness?"

Yui shuns her face from Azusa. Because Azusa had to bring it up; the reason why everyone was so scared to be attached to her. "...You know how much I care about you Azusa," Yui untentionally brings out her puppy eyes at her.

Azusa smiles and laughs a little "...You're so dumb, you know that." Azusa pulls Yui in to kiss her on the cheek and hug her timidly. "Am sorry about the way I acted, and am sorry for slapping you...but am still very angry with you."

"Thank you, Azusa," Yui smiles and embraces her with all her might.


	3. Chapter 3

_Night_

"It was so cold outside," Yui turns up the heat of her hoom as she takes off her layers and shoes; it was already at a good temp, but she felt like her whole body was just barely thawing at the moment. "Ui am home!"

Hearing no one in the home made Yui feel a lot better, obviously Ui was asleep by now, and this gave her some time to think about the situation that happened not to long ago.

"Let's see." Yui looks at the couch in the living room, and saw what looked to be one of Ui's fashion magazines laying open on the floor. "Ui," she says in an annoyed tone, "your still such a child."

Yui picks it up and plops herself on the couch. " How to satisfy your carnal desires," she reads out to herself, "that's a pretty odd title for a segment." She turns a page of the magazine and for a split second opens her eyes in shock to the contents of the next page.

"Oh..." Yui blushes a little to see the face of a women covered in a white substance, the next page of the magazines had the women bend over with one of fingers shoved tightly into her anal cavity.

"How the hell did she get something like this?"

Yui decides finally to close the magazine, "wow, um-"

"Had a good sneak?" Ui appears behind the couch, wearing her usual pink pajamas and a daring smile on her face.

"Ah!, U-ui?!" Yui turns to her in a shock, trying to hide the magazine under her arm.

"Did it turn you on sis?" Ui walks around the couch and sits closely to her sister, "it certaintly turned me on."

"Ah no, it didn't, am sorry for looking at it," she slowly takes out the magazine and shows it to her with a sigh, "here."

Ui smiles as she takes the magazine, "thanks." She looks at the front cover and points at the title, "Playboy, you didn't notice the cover page? Or did you not care?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't look through it for long so, I didn't notice. How did you get that kind of magazine?"

Ui opens the magazine and looks at one of the pages, it was one with the girl anally fingering herself. "I got it from your friend..."

Yui looks at her in shock, "which friend?"

"You know, the very socially odd one you like calling Mugi-stein."

"Oh," Yui faces forward now and raises her arms up to stretch. "Ritsu is the one who calls her by that ridiculous name." She falls back on the confort of the couch and puts her hands behind her head.

Ui looks at Yui in that state and closes the magazine, she drops it onto the floor and gets incredibly close to her sister, grabbing the waist of her jeans. "So, are you in the mood?" Ui gets her lips close to Yui and kisses her on the cheek, she leaves a trickle of saliva as she detaches from her for a moment, "It's been some time."

"Yui in a small shock turns to her and shows a little smile, "...I don't really think we should do it here." she says in a whisper.

Ui blushes and smiles in agreement, "sure, let's go and try it in your room again..."

_Late Night_

As Yui once again looked out into darkness from the window of her room, she again saw the same people come out of the Convenience Store. As usual she wrote in her notebook about her survaliance of what was happening outside her room.

~Sunday, as usual most of the workers from the convenience store walk out to their cars at the exact same time. But this time, I saw at least two of the workers go to the teddy bear to pay their tribute. It was moved again the last time I saw it in the did they move it again?~

Yui looks out again and saw that all of the cars from the convenience store where gone now. She goes back to writing in her notebook again.

~The night really does look creepy when it's all alone. This reminds of the way Azusa feels. But I shouldn't compare anyone to anyone. It~

Yui stops writing and looks at the clock of her room and sighs. "Its time to go to sleep," she whispers to herself...

_Dream_

"Yui..." The entangled fingers of both girls was a way for them to be together in one of the most intimate ways. As one of the girls was unable to see, and the other was unable to hear. This munity to some of their senses could not break the emotional pasion and love that they had for each other at that moment of time.

"I wish this would never end, I want us to be like this forever." The deaf girl kisses her lover on the thigh as she uses her free hand to slowly open the blind girl's leg. The kisses that she layed on her skin almost brought tears to her eyes, as this was the first she's ever tasted of the skin of her lover.

An audible moan comes from the blinds girl lips as she graps her lovers hand harder and soon feels her nipples become erect to the incredible sensation. "Azusa...I can't believe your doing to this me, this is my first time, but..."

Azusa smiles and looks infront of herself to see Yui with her eyes closed and mouth open. This aroused Azusa so much, that it brought her to become even more direct with her love. She wraps her fingers around Azusa's now wet undergarments, and pulls them aside so she could tease her tongue around her small and gaped lips.

The sensation for Yui at first was a very repulsive feeling, to have someone put their mouth in her most secret area was odd at first. Over time tho, she became responsive in the most naughtiest way.

"Aihh...mnn"

Azusa uses her hand to gently rub the erect clit in front of her, because it was now complety coaxed in Yui's juices. She felt it was appropiate to try and play with it to arouse and complete her lovers full pleasure. "You like that a lot don't you?" She says as she smacks her lips with the her juices.

Yui jolts forward and let's out a sharp screech as she feels a sudden wave of pleasure want to rush out of her, "w-what's happening Azusa?!"

"Y-yui?" Azusa stops and looks at her in a tiny shock, her expression worried her, "what's wrong?"

"I-I-" As she says that she finally lets go, and lets out a huge load of cum onto the weightless surface beneath her.

Azusa looks down to the excess of juices and smiles, "you just came Yui..." she puts her hand down to her vagina and takes a finger full of her cum. "Am going to taste it now." As she slips into her mouth, she smacks her lips and tries to swallow it. "Mnn, it taste good."

"R-really." Yui opens her eyes now, still grasping hard on Azusa's hand while still being excausted. "I've never done that before."

"That was great...now," Azusa pulls her up and tells Yui to let go of her hand.

"Now...do you want me to die? Or would you allow me to live?"

"I...I don't want you to live, are you afraid Azusa?"

Azusa, now wearing her usual clothing looks out into the street from Yui's home. On one side of the streets, she sees a young girl, about the age of 8, being raped and then murdered. In another part of the street she sees the same young girl being killed by a car that had hit her. And then in another part of the street, she sees the same girl die in a bed.

Yui now with a bat in her hands and blood smeared all over her face, points at Azusa."Which happened first?"

Azusa smiles at her and answers, "none, because am not real."


	4. The End

_Morning_

Yui wakes up and looks at the door of her room for about 30 minutes. She didn't show any sign of movement or had the will to even breathe.

It was a school day, so she knew that soon or later she had to get up and get ready for school. But more inportantly, something was odd; and what was odd to her was not that Ui didn't come to sleep in her bed, or that she didn't even come to wake her up. The odd thing was that Azusa was staring back at her, sitting in one of the chairs that she had in her room.

Yui didn't notice her for the last 30 minutes.

"Hey..." Azusa says in sweet tone, "how's it going?"

Yui looks at her still without any expression or movement of the body, it was like she was in suspended animation.

Azusa sighs and reaches for something on the floor, it seemed to be a pair of scissors. "You know what this resembles right?"

"..."

"It resembles the many cuts and bruises you caused on me when I was a lot younger...you remember those times right?" Azusa stands and walks over to Yui in the bed, she grabs the sheets that were covering her and throws them off of her, revealing the only thing she had on, her undergarments.

Azusa smiles as she moves her limbless body face-up and then gets on her. "You caused so much pain to me, you lied, you cheated me, you even tried to rape me." Azusa emotions well up strongly and she starts to let out tears.

"I think...I think this is the time I should let you go into the light." Azusa gets her scissors ready and cuts the strings off of Yui's bra then she cuts off the strings of her pantys. After she does this, she comes down on Yui and talks into her ear. "An angel must go to Heaven the way she came onto this earth, naked and alone."

_School_

Yui looks at the time of her phone and then at the immense building she called a school. She still couldn't believe, even tho she's been going for the past two years, how immense this school really was. She was halfway through Junior year, and she was more excited to go to High school than to finish it.

"Hmm..." Yui breathes in the fresh smell of Cherry Blossom flowers, and walks casually to the bench that was across the big class case in the schoolyard. The schools many clubs were illustraded in papers the club members made to welcome the new students and the old students to their specific clubs.

But, fortunately for Yui, she was already in a club, and that club was called the Light Music Club. The thought of going to this club for Yui was a very calming and enthusiastic feeling, due to the many benifits she got from it.

"Ahh..." Yui cues in excitement as she thinks about all the good things about the light music club and stands to get on her way to her first class. The bell was going to ring any second.

_After School_

"Yah, school's over!" Yui runs not walk to the Light Music Club and opens the door. As she looks inside she sees nothing in her sites, until...

"Ah, cake!" Yui runs to the cake that sat confortably on a white plate on the usual large brown table. And sitting next to the cake was what seemed to be a decilous cup of green tea, lightly sugared.

"Idatakimasu!" She chomps a whole spoon full into her mouth and get's herself ready for the rest of a delicious meal.

But...soon after, the main door of the club room opened, behind it was a figure of a horse, that was able to walk on two legs. The horse was afraid of a lot of things, but this new scenery it has found was very welcoming to it. So it walked in with a spring it's step and trickles of blood coming out of his eyes.

Yui looks up to see the new visitor and smiles back at it. "How you doing Mister Horse!"

The horse stops on his track to Yui, and started to look at her eat her continously never going away cake.

Soon after, two more creatures came from the open door of the Light Music Club, a cat and a dog. And these two could also walk on there hind legs.

Yui stops eating again and looks up to see the two new visitors who were now staring back at her from the couch, she also greets them with a hello and a smile.

The dog couldn't couldn't hear a word she said, because it's ears were cut off, and the cat, well the cat didn't even have eyes.

So after a while and a few more pieces of infinite cake slices.

Another very interesting creature walked into the Light Music Club room, and it was a big and juicy chicken, he was also able to walk on two legs too.

The chicken walked very slowly over to the big brown table, being unnoticed by a now very fat Yui, and taps her on her shoulder. To Yui's surprise she was looking at the head of a girl this time, with short light brown hair and a very creepy grin on her face.

"Hi!" Yui said with a mouth full.

The girl rubs Yui's hair and tells her, "Would you like to be deep fried, or boiled?"

"Mnnn...boiled please."

_DREAM_

As Yui once again looked out into darkness from the window of her room, she again saw the same people come out of the Convenience store. As usual she wrote in her notebook about her survaliance of what was happening outside her room.

Sunday, as usual most of the workers from the convenience store walk out to their cars at mostly the exact same time But, this time, I saw at least two of the workers go to the teddy bear to pay their triibute. It was moved again the last time I saw it in the did they move it again?

...

Yui looks at the middle of the room she was in, a completely white room; and she saw a person laying on top of a table. The person seemed pretty aware of where she was, not doing anything but he was aware.

For Yui, this was quite interesting, so she went to where the person's head was and found out that she was looking at herself.

The other person started to laugh and got up. "Hey, I think I know who you are."

Yui looks at the girl in horror and slowly starts to walk away from her. This was starting to far beyond the deeps of her sanity, because soon enough she saw that there were others around her. That looked exactly the same as she did.

"W-What-" Yui shaken voice soon becomes a scream as the white ground beneath her changes into a pit of nothing.

She was starting to fall, and everything around her was pitch black as she started to fall more and more into the infinity of the black void...

After that...

...

Yui-se-Yui-sempai!, Wake up!, Yui-sempai!" A short girl wearing two ponytails on her head and a cute school uniform stood at the side of Yui bed, shaking Yui and crying out pools of tears.

There were also other people, the whole group from the Light Music Club, and her best friend Nodoka; also crying out and awaiting a responce from Yui.

But Yui, in reality, didn't notice any of them, because her pupils were dilated, and she was not responding to anything.

"Yui-sempai!, please wake up! God please don't take her, please!"

Hopelly you enjoyed it? Going to write the next part of this story soon.


End file.
